


Feed on Me

by Kaysigns



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Human! Roman, Inspired by Feed by Alec Benjamin, M/M, Vampire! Virgil, Virgy bites Roman because vampire, also used the song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Inspired by Feed by Alec Benjamin.Virgil hasn't fed in a while, so when his human boyfriend walks through the door, his hunger pains grow





	Feed on Me

The hunger was gnawing at Virgil’s stomach. He hugged himself, curling up tighter and tighter on the couch. His breathing was heavy, shaky. He couldn’t think. How long had he been lying like this, staring blankly at a TV omitting a dull tone that sounded like static in his ears?

The footsteps and closing of a door echoed through his ears. “Honey, I’m home!” Roman sung out happily. Virgil could hear the rustling of fabric as Roman slipped off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He could smell the actor’s scent of peaches and cinnamon wafting through the air, getting stronger as he walked through to the living room. He had always told him it was way too strong.

“Virge?” He asked uncertainly. Virgil shifted to bite down on his finger, trying to block out the human’s scent, the desire to feed. His footsteps came closer. The vampire let out a growl, trying to warn his boyfriend. Roman froze. “Oh, oh, I get it.”

He sat on the floor right in front of Virgil, jade green eyes gazing softly into his crimson red. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know I’m fine with letting you drink from me.” Virgil whimpered as he bit down harder. He wanted to lunge at Roman, tear him apart and suck out every last drop of blood he had, and he hated himself for it.

Roman stood up and carefully lifted him up to a sitting position. The vampire growled again, his fangs sinking into his finger, drawing his own blood. Not what he needed. The human pulled down his shirt collar, closing his eyes and leaning closer to him. “I-I’m not…doing that, P-Princey.” He forced out. “Let’s just…wait until sunset.”

Roman huffed, a pout clear on his lips. “You know I don’t mind, love. It doesn’t even hurt that much.” Virgil shook his head, trembling slightly. Roman looked around, before asking, “Do you want a distraction?”

Virgil nodded, curling up tighter. “Please.” Roman thought for a moment, before grinning slyly and getting up to grab his guitar. He ran over the chords in his head,before sitting down next to Virgil and propping the guitar up on his knee. He smiled mischievously at the vampire, before clearing his throat and beginning.

“You’ve got that flesh between your teeth,  
Got the dirt beneath your nails,  
You’ve got that hunger in your eyes;  
The one that never seems to fail.”

Immediately Virgil froze, eyes widening as he realized what Roman was trying to do. He tried to stand up to leave, but Roman quickly shifted to pin him down with his legs, snickering as he continued the song.

“Now I can feel it when you breathe.  
Get so close I get so frail.  
No one ever gets to leave her.  
No one lives to tell the tale.”

As Roman moved through the short song, Virgil fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie, staring blankly down at them.

“I know it’s killing me,  
But have your fill of me.  
I die if I let you starve.  
Feed on me, yeah.  
Feed on me.”

The song ended, and the room went quiet. “Did you seriously just…sing a song to coaxe me into biting you?” The actor laughed, putting his guitar on the ground and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“And what if I did, Dracula?” Virgil slowly leaned into Roman’s touch, taking in his scent. He hesitantly shifted to face Roman directly, resting his chin on his neck.

“…Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

"I sang a flippin’ song about how I want you to do this, what do you think, Hot Topic?” He ran a hand through the vampire’s soft, purple hair. Virgil sighed. “Brace yourself.”

Roman winced as he felt fangs pierce into his neck, but otherwise ignored the minor pain it brought. Once Roman began to feel a bit light-headed, he tapped at Virgil’s back. “How’re you feeling, love?”

Virgil pulled away, licking some blood off his lips. “…Better. Thanks, Roman.” He muttered. He swiftly stood up and grabbed some band aids from the bathroom, sticking a large one over the two bleeding wounds in Roman’s neck. Once finished, Roman pecked a kiss onto his cheek, before lying down and pulling Virgil to lie on his chest. The vampire leaned into his warmth, resting his head under Roman’s chin.

“I love you, Princey.” He mumbled into his chest. Roman kissed the top of Virgil’s head, smiling. “I love you too, my little vampiric nightmare.”


End file.
